


More alike

by NCSiastas



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Allies to Best Friends, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Biphobia, Domestic Fluff, Gen, I don't actually know if the term Panphobia is in use, Pansexual Kisa, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Well it's technically different, mention of slavery, pansexual scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: Perhaps her and the youngest Fuller had a lot more in common than she thought.





	More alike

She took her time, exploring Mexico. She arrived at a club, receiving distress signal from one of them.

It was him, he needed help. She saw how weak he was and how he was being preyed on, slapped, other things that set her nerves alight. She felt her blood boil. _It's like the snakepit all over again, being eaten alive. It's like all those years with Malvado and Carlos and 1000 other men, performing and not enjoying it at all._ _Remembering the pain, the sadness, the craving to actually feel close to someone. Never getting it until Richie, until Paloma, until Manola. She used to be ridiculed loving men, women and others. Being beaten up for it too. She still doesn't know why to this day, she was a creature with wings._ She snapped out of her daze and jumped into action. Well not literally.

Heey Scott, long time no see huh! He looked at her distraught but saw the glint in her eye. Go with the flow. Oh hey Kisa. How've you been? Could be better, do you need a ride home? He nodded, too scared to speak.

Thanks for uh answering but I don't have anywhere to stay. I do. Been tracking you for a while, you can stay with me. What's the catch? Work and finish school. Deal? Deal!

It's a real struggle in the beginning. However they both realise they wouldn't want it to change when their arguements about shampoo and vacuum cleaning grow into cooking together and fake gagging at rom coms.

Some weeks go by as they finally grow accustomed to one another. The power goes out during a storm, so they make a bit of an indoor camp. Things get deep about everything. Perhaps her and the youngest Fuller had a lot more in common than she thought.

I was named Santanico. Had to unlearn it all, forget everything I used to be. They tried to take it all away but I'm still me. I'm still Kisa. They did that with me as well. My name's not actually Scott. It's JianJun. Kate was the reason it changed. Kinda fucked up, isn't it? Yeah.

There was this... boy. Him and I used to date. But he would get more and more posessive and one night he... Did things with me when I said no. 1000 of men used this body. I can't even imagine your pain. Scott... It's painful enough when it happens once, just once. Never undermine your own pain. What your ex-boyfriend did was not okay, just like all the men did to me. How did you get over it? I didn't, I try to live with it. So do I.

I was thrown into a snake pit as a ritual sacrifice, that's how I turned. Carlos killed me. I hate that man, so do I.

The power went back on.

I still couldn't believe you were our sole back-up in prison and took them all down. You wanna learn it some day? Yes, I'm a fast learner. OH GIRL IT IS SO ON!

Kisa don't throw that pillow I swear to G- KISA! A pillow fight errupted. It lasted for several minutes until both fell down from exhaustion.

Good night he jawned. Good night.

Sure, a lot of stuff happened in their lives that was bad. But together they could overcome that pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wandered down the Scott Fuller tag last week and saw how eerily similar him and Kisa were. This is actually from her POV as they become best friends.  
> PS: If it sounds like I speak from experience during the sexual assault bit, I don't, I'm lucky enough to not have endured it. I try to understand it. The only thing I experienced was misconduct twice as a minor that luckily never reached physical level.


End file.
